Viral Eye Spiral
by Epsilon Tarantula
Summary: What if the Amoeba Boys found out something else besides internet sites? What would happen if they stumbled upon something that they shouldn't have found? And allowed a certain computer virus to show them how infecting the internet is done?


**Welp, after a long time, I've finally begun to write again! Yay! Ahem. This story is effectively a one-shot, I expect it to last no more than 20 chapters, at the very most.**

 **This was written after I saw the PPG Reboot episode "Viral Spiral". As I am currently planning a Code Lyoko fic, I couldn't help but think about it. So thus, this fic came into existence. Whether or not it'll turn out good or not, it's been good practice for Garage Kids.**

 **Also, note that I'm utilizing a combination of both PPG canons and will be utilizing a modified version of the Evolution canon (That is more in line with the original show).**

 **Also, there will be numerous references to other cartoons. Why? You will find out.**

 **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls in any shape or form, nor do I for Code Lyoko.**

* * *

 _The City of Townsville! A modern-day metropolis with everything that makes a town great, skyscrapers, vendors, and of course, the internet! Yes, the internet, one of the greatest achievements of mankind! With it, a person can do anything, send an email to a colleague on the other side of the world, learn about all sorts of world events, and if you wanted to, design a game and publish it on the net!_

 _Yes, there are all sorts of games right here, like the newest phone app fad going through Midway Elementary School, Baybee Bunnies!_

Indeed, that was-

 _Hey wait a minute buster, I'm the narrator here not you!_

I am a third-person narrator for a fanfic. This is not a T.V. Show.

 _So that explains this horrible script._

Hey, I'm trying to get better! And this isn't a script, look at the format!

 _Either way, how are we going to do this? I mean, if you want my job, you'll have to fight me for it, and I know your weakness bub._

I have many weaknesses sir, but I do not intend to take your job, I believe the moral guardians have done that already.

 _Ugh, don't get me started on them._

Either way, basic rule, I'll be describing most of what's going on, I'm afraid. But there are several areas in here where I'll be squeezing you in.

 _I'm still getting my catchphrase right?_

Of course you will! I intend to have you speak more here than you've done so far in that reboot (Circa 18 episode segments in).

 _Again, don't get me started._

Either way, I'm taking over for now, if I need you, the italics should make your presence known.

 _Great, I'll be over here, this 'Baybee Bunnies' does look fun! The kids won't stop talking about it!_

I prefer Sliders, but eh, whatever.

Now, where was I? Oh yes.

Indeed, a new craze had hit the children of Midway Elementary School, which had been built to take over for the smaller educational institutions in the Townsville Suburban Areas like the old Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

This craze was the new game app 'Baby Bunnies', a cutesy RPG where the player took on the guise of an infant lagomorph and had to locate their mother. As with many fads in the new tens, even though it was highly cutesy, it was attractive towards all genders and ages, and since it was actually an RPG, would not fade into obscurity like the so-called "Flappy Bird".

And right now, as school was being let out, this was the game that two of Townsville's greatest (And also, only) defenders, the Powerpuff Girls, were playing.

 **Baybee Bunnies! Start!**

"Dudes, I've gotten the Bunny Bazooka!" a small, floating black-haired girl wearing green, Buttercup said, looking over her phone, which shared the color of her shirt.

"Just a few more points, and I'll be able to get the bunny rattle! To smash my opponents into the ground!" an equally small floating girl with orange hair wearing pink, Blossom said, whose phone also matched her shirt color.

"Just wait until you reach the end when you're reunited with your mommy bunny! It's so cute!" the third girl, Bubbles said. She wore mainly blue, with two blue hairclips keeping her blond pigtails in place.

Anyways, this last tidbit of information made the other two powerpuffs pause their game to look at their sister.

"Wait, you already beat the game?" Blossom asked, incredulous to how Bubbles could've beaten a game that was just up today.

"Oh, I didn't need to beat it, I made it." Bubbles said, puffing her chest up with pride.

Both Blossom and Buttercup held their mouths agape with awe for a few seconds, both saying in unison, "WHAT?!"

"You made Baybee Bunnies?" Buttercup asked, completely bamboozled, and not without good reason, Bubbles always seemed to be into stereotypical girly things, even when the powerpuff girls were beating up monsters.

Then again, back when HIM had tried to charge the professor for very expensive pancakes (A long story), Bubbles had managed to score 1075 on the SAT, which, by all accounts, should've been impossible (Ah, the glories of continuity).

 _Just tell the story._

Right, right.

"Yeah, I love to make games, I've made lots of apps out there, a Mojo meme generator, a 'Pug Your Mug' app, and of course, Baybee Bunnies!" Bubbles said, displaying each app on her phone.

"Whoa, I've got to start paying more attention to Bubbles…Once I finish this level." Buttercup, floating away and re-immersing herself in the game once again.

Meanwhile, the red and blue powerpuffs began floating behind their sister, with Blossom showering praise on Bubbles.

"I never knew you could program Bubbles!" Blossom said.

"Well, I can only make silly stuff like games, nothing really complicated." Bubbles said in a bashed tone.

"If you nurture your talent though, you could do all sorts of things, like work with NASA!" Blossom replied.

"Uh, that sounds complicated." Bubbles said nervously.

"Oh come on, there's only human lives at risk!" Blossom said jokingly.

Bubbles' eyes almost burst out of their sockets.

Thankfully, Blossom noticed, and put a hand on her sister's back, "Don't worry Bubbles, the future's a long way away, besides, I don't know about any kids or teenagers working for complicated stuff like that, Baybee Bunnies is as fine as is."

"Thanks Blossom." Bubbles said, relieved.

And so the two sisters floated off on home.

But neither of them noticed the three individuals behind them. Three floating teal amoeba-like creatures wearing brown and black bowler hats reading the newspaper.

"Amoeba Boys, did you hear the news?" the largest one asked the other two.

"Yeah, did you hear the news?" the smallest one replied and asked the thin one.

"Yeah, I can reduce blood pressure just by reducing salt in my diet." The thin one replied.

"No, you idiot, that new game the Powerpuff Girls made, everyone in town loves it. But, think about what would happen if we messed up the game, it'd make the Powerpuff Girls look like a bunch of muttonheads, and with their reputation smashed, we'd be the biggest bad guys out there!" the large Amoeba Boy said.

Much as the Amoeba Boys were about as much of a threat to Townsville as a loaf of bread was a threat to marauding ants, their words had merit, the internet was filled with horrible things, 4Chan, ads, and a virtual world containing one of the most dangerous Artificial Intelligences known to mankind. It had no mercy towards anyone, hero or villain alike.

"Now, all we have to do is to screw up that game, but how?" the large Amoeba Boy mused.

It was at this moment that the streetlight above the Amoeba Boys' head sparked and blew out, and even though it was daytime, the entire street went dark. At the same time, a shadow appeared over the Amoeba Boys, and began to speak to them.

"Perhaps you could use some help with that." The silhouetted figure, eyes glowing green, said to the wannabe microbe gangsters.

"Who's asking?" the big Amoeba Boy asked.

"We seem to share a common enemy; you are the Amoeba Boys correct? The most, eh, notorious villains in Townsville." The figure asked.

"Well, I guess we are, and who are you?" the big Amoeba Boy asked back.

"You can call me, Silico, and I have just what you need to get your heads in that game." Silico pulled out a Z-shaped red microchip and threw it at the big Amoeba Boy, where upon it became stuck in his body.

The big Amoeba Boy pulled out the chip and looked at it for a moment before returning his attention to Silico.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A little, device of mine that I created to infiltrate internet databases. It will not only destroy the game, but wipe out the entire internet." Silico replied.

The Amoeba Boys however, just blinked, not comprehending or understanding the magnitude of what Silico was saying. Nor could they catch that he was lying through his teeth.

"It will be a world-wide catastrophe." Silico continued.

But once again, the Amoeba Boys just blinked.

"Which will really annoy the Powerpuff Girls." Silico finished in an exasperated tone.

"Now we're talking!" the big Amoeba Boy said while his cohorts whooped with anticipation.

"So, uh, how does it work?" he asked just as he and his cohorts disappeared from view.

"Oh, I think you'll figure it out." Silico muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in their room, Buttercup and Blossom were now competing against one another in Baybee Bunnies, with Buttercup, much to Blossom's chagrin, in the lead.

"I'm three levels ahead of you Blossom, give up!" Buttercup said, resting her head upside-down from the bed.

"Ugh, this beaver boss is too hard, block, block, block already!" Blossom groaned, her character taking more and more damage.

"Try to exchange 50 power pellets for flight capability." Bubbles offered.

"Oh yeah, thanks!" Blossom said.

At that moment, on the game screen, a pink winged triceratops appeared under Blossom's game character, enabling the powerpuff girl to smash the boss character's health to 0.

"Man, I wish I could fly on a Triceratops." Blossom said wistfully.

"One day, Blossom one day we'll meet a flying triceratops." Bubbles said in an equally wistful manner.

" **New Challenger!"** a voice from the phones called out.

Blossom looked down, and saw something truly disgusting.

"Great, we have to fight the Amoeba Boys now?" she groaned.

"The Amoeba Boys, wait, I didn't put them in the game! How, how did that happen?" Bubbles asked in horror.

"Take this losers!" Buttercup declared.

Three seconds later, her player character had the Amoeba Boys on the ground. Groaning, their forms vanished from the screens.

"Just as lame as in real-life." Buttercup said smugly.

"Buttercup this isn't funny, if the Amoeba Boys are in Baybee Bunnies, then they might have access to the entire internet!" Bubbles cried out, flying over to the computer and opening a window to a blue area.

"How'd you get that screen?" Blossom asked.

"Some company called Deckard Inc. put it up about a month ago, I managed to get a copy of it, somehow. Don't know why they put it up publicly, but, oh no!" Bubbles said.

In the internet, the Amoeba Boys were wreaking havoc. Which in their case, meant causing minor disruptions that would make all computer viruses in the omniverse shake their heads at how their work was being tarnished by Townville's lamest villains.

First, they jumped in the website ejay, pressing the 'buy' button on a collection of used cotton swabs multiple times.

The mayor of Townsville, sadly without his assistant Miss Bellum, whooped with joy at this, happy at having this new collection.

Next, while Mojo Jojo was trying to watch a soap opera online, the Amoeba boys popped up on his tablet while the video began to buffer, and turned the buffering wheel so that it would spin rapidly, making it take even longer to load.

"Oh, come on, Mojo pays high money, which is to say funds that could be used for a scheme most diabolic in nature, for high-speed internet service, which is supposed to be fast, much like the speed of light, which is fast in its nature!" he complained.

Finally, while Princess Morbucks was trying to demonstrate makeup tips, the Amoeba Boys managed to throw a pie in her face, obtained from a cooking video.

The Powerpuff Girls watched as the screen indicated the Amoeba Boys going down a pathway to a sort of hub area. Bubbles soon realized what it was.

"The Amoeba Boys are heading for the internet hub, if they destroy or damage it they could cause an EMP blast that would wipe out the internet in Townsville!" Bubbles realized.

"So?" Buttercup asked, oblivious to the danger.

"Everything is online these days Buttercup; they could completely destroy every electronic device in Townsville! Power blackouts would be everywhere, no one will be able to use GPS, and worst of all, you'll lose all of your progress in Baybee Bunnies!" Bubbles replied in horror.

"Noooo!" Blossom cried out in a melodramatic manner.

"Chill guys, it looks like they've stopped moving." Buttercup said.

"Wait, what?" Blossom and Bubbles asked, looking at the screen.

Indeed, the dot indicating where the Amoeba Boys were had stopped moving. But why?

* * *

Inside of the internet, the Amoeba Boys were in very new surroundings. Blue with coding and screens everywhere, pathways that led to various sites in the net, and a green set of words spelling out: "The Internet", they were really in the internet.

They had enjoyed jumping through screens and messing with people, but now they were near something very, very weird.

A portal, very different in nature from the screens that led to internet sites. For one thing, it was round in shape, and surrounded by a metallic structure.

"Ohh, what do you think is in there, boss?" the small Amoeba Boy asked the leader.

"Let's find out!" the large Amoeba Boy said, jumping into the portal with his gang.

"AHHH!" the Amoeba Boys screamed, flying through a glowing red tunnel at an incredibly high speed.

It twisted and turned, and it took all of their effort for the Amoeba Boys to not throw up. But just as quickly as they entered the portal, the harsh red glow changed to a gentle blue, as they seemed to slow down. Now they seemed to be flying up, as screens of ones and zeros flashed by them.

The Amoeba Boys then found themselves on top of a circular platform, with another, smaller one being far above their heads.

"Uh, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." The thin Amoeba Boy said worryingly.

"Oh shut up, we've got ourselves damage to cause, c'mon on!" the large Amoeba Boy said, exiting what seemed to be a vertical data tunnel.

The Amoeba Boys then found themselves in a very, very strange place.

For one thing, the sky was a bright yellow color, as if dawn was breaking. Secondly, what appeared to once be just data had solidified into large blue structures that seemed to plug into one another, and seemed to almost be arranged into a city. Third, the Amoeba Boys seemed to have exited out of a tall white pillar, with a vine-covered black base, which was glowing with a white aura.

"Whoa, where are we?" the small Amoeba Boy asked.

"Eh, let's look around." The large Amoeba Boy answered nervously.

This was not like the rest of the internet to be sure. The Amoeba Boys went down what seemed to be an alleyway, and started to hear something. Thankfully, it didn't sound like barking dogs, but rather, seemed to be humans grunting in exhaustion. Soon, the Amoeba Boys reached the end of the alleyway, and saw a strange sight.

Several humanoid black shadow men, with glowing green lines covering their bodies, a bright green singular orb at their head to serve as an 'eye', were sparring with one another. They were holding straight black swords, fighting with one another, as if they were preparing for battle.

"What the heck is this? Some sort of exercise game?" the large Amoeba Boy asked. Unfortunately, he asked a bit too loud.

The shadow men looked at the Amoeba Boys. For a moment they thought that those teenage virtual avatars who had been intruding in the Cortex three months ago had returned, but looking at the Amoeba Boys told them that this was a new threat. Or at least, would be a threat, had they not been the Amoeba Boys. Many people, including Professor Tyron, knew about the various monsters in Townsville, given how often the papers and blog sites reported about what happened there.

While the Real-Time Subjective Agents knew that these guys were about as threatening as a loaf of bread, ever since those avatars began snooping around Tyron's data and nearly destroyed the Cortex with a virus, any intruder of any kind would have to be brought down, even if they were as threatening as a loaf of bread.

"You are trespassing on private property, leave now and we will not have to cut you to ribbons." One of the agents said to the Amoeba Boys.

"Private Property? You expect us to believe-" the large Amoeba Boy began, until one of the agents threw one of his swords at him, barely missing.

"Attack!" another agent cried out, and the Ninjas attacked.

"Run boys!" the large Amoeba Boy cried out.

His cronies didn't need to nod as they ran back down the alleyway, to avoid the shadow men. Panting, they barely made out of the alleyway, but a cursory look back showed that the shadow men were catching up.

Just as the pillar came into view all three Amoeba Boys felt a horrible, burning pain.

"OW!" They all cried, sliding into the pillar and down the data tunnel, back to where they had come from.

The Ninjas entered the clearing with the tower, and looked around for the Amoeba Boys.

"Looks like they're gone, they probably went into the tower." One of them said, "I'll look through".

And so he entered the tower.

"Think those guys will come back?" one of the Ninjas asked another.

"No idea. But Tyron's not going to be happy about this. We've done a lot of work getting the Cortex back up, we don't need a new set of problems." He replied.

"Somehow I doubt that the lamest villains in Townsville pose a threat to us." Yet another Ninja commented.

The Ninja that had entered the tower returned.

"No sign of them" he said.

"And I'm going to guess no sign of them on the map? Ma'am?" the Ninja that had posed the question of a return asked.

"Nothing at all." Came the voice of Tyron's colleague, Anthea Schaffer, serving as operator.

"Think we should tell Tyron?" one more Ninja asked out loud.

"We'll have to." Anthea sighed in annoyance. She did not enjoy dealing with Tyron, and ever since she'd learned that her daughter was alive, ten years younger than she should be, she had not been patient with the man.

But the story of her interactions with Professor Tyron and his connections to Project Carthage would have to wait.

As the Ninjas went back to their sparring area, neither they, Anthea, or any other worker operating the Cortex's supercomputer noticed the three brown creatures hiding in another alleyway. These creatures, which had not seen the light of day for a long time, had been brought out by their master to implant a virus of their own into the Amoeba Boys. It was their lasers that had shot the microbes into the towers.

And now, the Creepers slithered away, undetected thanks to their master's hacking of the Cortex's systems.

* * *

The Amoeba Boys flew out of the portal, landing on the ground hard.

"Ugh, that could've gone better." The large Amoeba Boy groaned.

"I hurt all over." The thin Amoeba Boy moaned.

"Well, it, eh, uh, doesn't, oh man, why do I feel so weak?" the large Amoeba Boy asked.

Indeed, the Amoeba Boys did not feel good, it was as if all of their strength had been drained out by a sponge. As they looked at each other, each of them noticed that the burn marks on their bodies had not faded away. In fact, they looked like they were getting worse, or something. Because a certain something was starting to form from these marks.

The Amoeba Boys wordlessly looked as a large black dot formed on each of their bodies. After that, came two concentric rings surrounding the dot. Finally, four lines emerged from the outer-most ring, three of them emerging from the bottom of the ring like the peace symbol.

But the mark that was forming on their bodies was no symbol of peace. It was a symbol of evil, it was a symbol of destruction, it was a symbol that only a few people in France knew of. It was not like the symbol of Bill Cipher, which was used by the dream demon to spy on people. It was a symbol that indicated that this entity was actually present, doing more than watching, it indicated that whatever was marked by the symbol was under the entity's control.

And right now, the eye of XANA was now visible on the individual bodies of the Amoeba Boys.

* * *

 **And thus, it begins.**

 **Next Chapter: XANA hijacks Silico's scheme for his own ends, but what horrors does he plan on unleashing on Townsville? Find out next chapter!**

 **-Epsilon Tarantula**


End file.
